


Roast Session

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: This was written for a prompt-based event on Tumblr called Winter Hearts. The prompt for this one is “roasting marshmallows” so I decided to do something quick just because I was bored.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 10





	Roast Session

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt-based event on Tumblr called Winter Hearts. The prompt for this one is “roasting marshmallows” so I decided to do something quick just because I was bored.

“That looks absolutely atrocious.”

“You just don’t have taste.”

“No,  _ you  _ don’t have taste. Clearly. That marshmallow is burnt to hell.”

“I left this one on for too long because your stupid ass keeps distracting me. But I like roasting my marshmallows until they’re dark.”

“You like ashes? Because you’ll just be eating ashes.”

You frowned and tsked at your boyfriend. 

“No, see, what you do is take the dark layer anddddd….” You carefully gripped the marshmallow just enough to slide the burned layer of the marshmallow up to reveal a gooey center, smiling triumphantly before holding it back over the fire to brown it slightly. 

“The goal is to have a nice gooey marshmallow that’s still toasted~”

“Or, hear me out,  _ just roast your marshmallow like a normal fucking person and just eat it like that. _ Just a thought.”

You playfully elbowed Doyoung and watched as his marshmallow fell into the fire pit, his mouth falling open as he watched it burn. 

“Oops?”

“The fucking audacity of this bi—“ he began to mutter under his breath before catching your gaze. 

“I dare you to finish that sentence.”

He turned to you with a smile and cleared his throat. 

“ _ The fucking audacity of this bitch. _ ”

The moment those words left his mouth, he got marshmallows to the face before he felt a hand wrap around his throat, pretending to strangle him. 

He pretended to be scared before throwing a marshmallow back in retaliation, thus starting an all out war.

“I JUST WANTED TO ROAST MY MARSHMALLOWS IN PEACE!”

“WELL DO IT NORMALLY AND I WON’T TEASE YOU NEXT TIME.”

You huffed and grabbed a marshmallow, shoving it onto the tip of your roasting stick. 

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“You love me.”

“That’s debatable.”


End file.
